The incidence of CNS infections (brain infections) is rising at an alarming rate, while the treatment options remain very limited. Only a very small faction of existing small-molecule medicines can penetrate the BBB, and none of the currently approved protein therapeutics is capable of doing so. Coupled with the ever increasing resistance of pathogens to common antibiotics and dire side effects of the immune system's inflammation response to infection (frequently leading to brain abscess), this presents the clinicians with a grave challenge.